


Martin a Cullinan

by SallyPejr



Series: Mladý detektiv [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Step-Brothers, Story: The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Na Baker Street přijede Martin Crieff a Sherlock s ním má hned nějaké plány.





	1. Chapter 1

**X**

Cullinan je největší nalezený diamant na světě, pojmenovaný po majiteli jihoafrického dolu, kde byl nalezen, siru Thomasi Cullinanovi. Stal se darem pro krále Eduarda VII., k jeho šestašedesátým narozeninám. Ze surového diamantu bylo vybroušeno devět briliantů, které nyní patří k britským korunovačním klenotům a jsou uložený v Toweru. Největší z těchto devíti kamenů je Cullinan I. nebo-li Velká Hvězda Afriky.

**John**

Pokud něco nesnáším, je to zkouškové období - jako by nestačilo, že se musím učit celý semestr v kuse. Zakloním se na židli a promnu si obličej. Bolí mě hlava a za krkem, pálí mě oči a mám pocit, že jsem se za celé dopoledne, co sedím nad skripty a učebnicemi, nic nenaučil.

A mám hlad. Teoreticky by v lednici mělo být něco k jídlu, a tak vyrazím z pokoje do kuchyně.

Sherlock leží v obýváku na gauči, oči upřené do stropu, ruce sepnuté pod bradou a vypadá, že ani nedýchá.

Na moment mě překvapilo, že ho tam vidím, ale pak jen pokrčím rameny a pokračuju do kuchyně.

Myslel jsem, že Sherlock nebude doma. Poslední dva dny strávil totiž tím, že v různých převlecích chodil po Londýně a prováděl, kdo ví co. Když jsem ho včera viděl jako starou bábu v dlouhých šatech a celého shrbeného, nejdřív jsem Sherlocka nepoznal, ale když mi došlo, že je to on, začal jsem se smát jako už dlouho ne. Nedokázal jsem přestat, takže se Sherlock urazil a od té chvíle na mě nepromluvil.

V lednici nebylo ani jídlo, ani žádné podezřelé pokusy, což je dost překvapující. Sherlock nedělá pokusy, jen když vyšetřuje, ale o žádném případu se nezmínil. Chvíli nad tím uvažuju, ale pak jen pokrčím rameny a jdu si pro bundu. Pokud chci oběd, musím si nakoupit nebo něco objednat.

Sotva si obleču bundu, rozlehne se domem dlouhé zazvonění domovního zvonku. Ani ostrý zvuk nedostal Sherlocka z jeho tranzu. Nebo spíš z jeho myšlenkového paláce, abych byl přesný.

Seběhnu schody do přízemí, když se zvonek ozve znovu. Důkaz, že dnes paní Hudsonová není doma, jinak by příchozí neměl šanci zvonit podruhé. Jen protočím oči nad netrpělivostí návštěvníka a otevřu dveře.

„Dobrý-" začnu, ale nedopovím.

Před dveřmi stojí Sherlock.

Zmateně se ohlédnu směrem ke dveřím od našeho bytu a zpátky na vysokého muže před dveřmi.

„Dobrý den, jmenuju se Martin Crieff." představí se muž.

Má krátké rezavé vlasy a hnědozelené oči, ale jinak vypadá jako dokonalá kopie Sherlocka Holmese. Tedy až na ten nadšený úsměv od ucha k uchu.

„Kdo že jste?" hlesnu nakonec, když se zmůžu na slovo.

„Martin Crieff." přestaví se muž znovu a trochu znejistí. „Bydlí tady Sherlock Holmes?"

„J- jo." přikývnu na souhlas.

„To je skvělé. Už jsem se bál, že jsem se spletl adresu."

„Jdeš akorát včas." ozve se mi za zády Sherlockův hlas.

Překvapeně sebou trhnu a ohlédnu se. Sherlock stojí těsně za mnou a přivřenýma očima sleduje Martina a přitom jsem ho neslyšel otvírat dveře, ani jít po schodech.

„Pojď dál." kývne Sherlock na hosta a vyrazí zpátky do bytu.

„Akorát včas?" zopakuje Martin nejistě, ale poslechne a vydá se za Sherlockem.

Zavřu dveře a jdu za nimi.

Krom chování a barvy vlasů vypadají Martin a Sherlock jako dvojčata, ale Sherlock o nikom takovém nikdy nemluvil. Na druhou stranu musím přiznat, že kdyby mě Mycroft Holmes neunesl, nejspíš bych o jeho existenci nic nevěděl. Sherlock o své rodině nikdy dobrovolně nemluví.

„Nevěděl jsem, že máš spolubydlícího. Nikdy jsi je neměl." prohodí Martin, když vejde do bytu.

„Jmenuje se John Watson." prohodí Sherlock přes rameno, zatímco u stolu cosi škrábe na papír.

„Rád vás poznávám." usměje se Martin a napřáhne ke mně ruku.

„Já taky. Klidně si můžeme tykat." pousměju se a potřesu mu rukou.

„Jsem rád, že jste se seznámili, ale John teď odchází. Jde totiž do obchodu." řekne Sherlock rychle. Chytne mě za ramena a doslova mě dosmýká ke dveřím.

„Co děláš?" stačím se ohradit, než se zastavíme na vrcholu schodiště.

„Jdeš do obchodu." informuje mě Sherlock s klidem a vrazí mi do ruky kus papíru, na který před okamžikem psal. „A pospěš si." dodá a zabouchne mi dveře bytu před nosem.

Nejdřív jsem ho chtěl seřvat, ale pak si jen povzdechnu a vydám se do obchodu. Stejně tam chci jít, takže by hádka se Sherlockem neměla smysl, když bych stejně nakonec z bytu odešel a nakoupil bych.

Vyjdu z domu a teprve si přečtu vzkaz na papíru.

„Barva na vlasy, můj odstín." přečtu tiše. „Cože?!" Copak on si barví hlavu? Sherlock?

Jen nechápavě zavrtím hlavou a pokračuju v cestě. Možná je lepší se neptat a nevědět.

**Martin**

„Proč jsi ho vyhodil?" zeptám se zmateně, když Sherlock za Johnem zabouchne dveře. Teda, už od pohledu mi John přišel jako milý chlapík a nenapadlo mě, že se k němu bude Sherlock chovat takhle.

„Potřebuju, aby mi zašel do obchodu." mávne Sherlock ledabyle rukou a sedne se do křesla. „Sedni si." ukáže na křeslo naproti sobě.

Poslechnu, ale nemám z toho dobrý pocit. Vlastně jsem dost nervózní od chvíle, kdy Sherlock prohlásil, že jsem dorazil včas. Už jako malý na mně rád dělal pokusy.

„Co potřebuješ?" zeptám se a snažím se tvářit klidně, ale to u Sherlocka nefunguje. Ten ví i to, co si myslím.

„Kolik máš času?" zaptá se Sherlock a sepne si ruce pod bradou.

„Volno mám jen dneska. Zítra musím být zpátky na letišti." řeknu. Třeba to na ty jeho pokusy nebude stačit.

„Víc času, než potřebuju." pousměje se Sherlock.

„A k čemu?" zeptám se s obavami.

„Pomůžeš mi při vyšetřování." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

To mě moc nepotěšilo. A ani neuklidnilo. Pár historek o jeho vyšetřování jsem už slyšel. Střílelo se v nich a často.

„Nebudu po tobě chtít nic složitého jen to, na co stačí tvoje inteligence." pokračuje Sherlock s klidem.

„Aha." hlesnu. Je mi jasné, že je Sherlock genius, ale to neznamená, že mi to musí připomínat takhle. Nejsem tak pitomý, jak si o mně myslí.

„A co vyšetřuješ?" zeptám se ho.

„Ukradli drahokam Cullinan, Velkou Hvězdu Afriky."

„Cul- Cullinan?" zopakuju nejistě. „Ale to je korunní klenot. To nejde ukrást. A- A i kdyby to šlo, bylo by to v novinách."

„Jistě a spolu s tím by se do světa rozšířila i skandální zpráva o neschopnosti britského impéria, což si země nemůže dovolit." ušklíbne se Sherlock posměšně.

„Když je to tajné, tak jak o tom víš?" zeptám se zmateně.

„Neříkej, že jsi zapomněl, co dělá Mycroft." nakrčí Sherlock nos.

„Vím, že dělá ve vládě, ale nestarám se o něj. On o mě taky ne." řeknu. Přiznávám, zní to trochu trucovitě, ale je to pravda. Kdyby bylo po Mycroftově vůli, neexistoval bych, tak co bych se já měl o něj starat?

„Mycroft se bohužel stará o všechno." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně. „A chce, abych mu Cullinana našel."

„Cullinana? Ne pachatele?" To trochu nechápu.

„Pachatelem je jeden Ital. Negretto Sylvius. Idiotským jménem chce naznačit, že je šlechtic." odfrkne si Sherlock skoro znechuceně.

Musel jsem se pousmát. Holmesové jsou dle mého ti poslední, kteří se ostatním můžou posmívat kvůli jménu.

„Něco tě pobavilo?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Ne!" vyhrknu rychle a trochu zrudnu. Stejně ví, že mu lžu, tak proč to dělám?

„Když víte, že to udělal ten Sylvius, tak je případ uzavřený, ne?" zkusím odvést řeč jinam.

„Pachatel je známý už od začátku." pokračuje Sherlock, ale dál se mračí. „Problém je v tom, že nevíme, kam ukryl drahokam. Měl v plánu ho odvést do zahraničí a rozřezat, když mu to tady nevyšlo, ale ještě to neudělal."

„Jak to víš?" zeptám se udiveně.

„Vím, sledovali ho." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou. „A taky víme, že kámen není v zahraničí, protože jinak by ho Mycroftovi špiclové už dávno měli."

„Špiclové?" zarazím se. Mycroft má nějaké špicly?

„Musíš se pořád něčemu divit? Je to otravné." řekne Sherlock naštvaně. „Potřebuju prohledat nějaká místa, ale Sylvius a jeho poskok Merton nesmí vědět, že to dělám. Převlečeš se za mě a budeš mě krýt."

„Budu se vydávat za tebe?" ujišťuju se.

Sherlockův už docela naštvaný výraz je mi důkazem, že jsem to pochopil správně, a že mě má za idiota.

„Nechci se vydávat za tebe." řeknu rozhodně, i když jsem přesvědčený, že mi to k ničemu nebude. Sherlock je už rozhodnutý, takže bude po jeho.

„Proč ne?" zvedne Sherlock obočí ve zdvořilém zájmu.

„Nejsem tak dobrý herec jako ty, neumím předstírat, že jsem někdo jiný!" rozhodím rukama. „A taky se toho bojím. Každý, koho potkáš, tě chce zabít a tihle k tomu mají i pořádný důvod."

„Neboj, nebudeš v tom sám. Budeš mít ochránce." pousměje se Sherlock.

„Stejně se bojím." hlesnu nejistě.


	2. Chapter 2

**John**

Takže Sherlock si hlavu nebarví. Místo toho donutil Martina, aby si obarvil své vlasy, a pak ho ještě navlékl do svého oblečení, takže teď přede mnou stojí jednovaječná dvojčata Holmesovi. I když je pravda, že jedno z dvojčat je dost nervózní a druhé až neuvěřitelně spokojené samo se sebou. Snadný způsob, jak rozeznat Martina a Sherlocka.

„Skvělé, můžete vyrazit do města." řekne Sherlock, když skončí obhlídku Martina.

„Cože? A proč?" zeptám se překvapeně. Je mi dokonale jasné, že ti, co jdou ven, je nejen Martin ale i já.

„Projdete několik míst, jsou zaznačené na mapě." začne Sherlock vysvětlovat a hodí mi kapesní mapu Londýna. „Obhlédnete si ty místa i jejich okolí a zkusíte najít nějaké přístupové cesty dovnitř. Nevloupáte se tam, jen najdete cesty."

„A vysvětlíš nám, proč to máme dělat?" zeptám se ho. Nechtěl jsem znít tak naštvaně, ale mám zkouškové. Musím se učit ne pobíhat po Londýně s nějakým Sherlockovým příbuzným, jenom pro Sherlockův rozmar.

„Potřebuju to vědět." pokrčí Sherlock rameny, ale to pro mě není dostatečný argument. Sherlock si sedne do svého křesla, nohy nahoře, kolena pod bradou a milostivě nám vysvětlí, co má v plánu.

„Potřebuji prohledat ty místa a taky sledovat pár lidí. Vy prohledáte ty místa, a protože Martin vypadá jako já, nebudou ti, co je chci sledovat, vědět, že je sleduju."

„Takže někdo nás bude sledovat?" zeptám se po chvilce ticha. „Musí, jinak bys nepotřebovat dvojníka."

„Sherlocku, slibovals, že to nebude nebezpečné." ohradí se Martin trochu rozčíleně.

„Budou vás jenom sledovat, nic víc." mávne Sherlock rukama. „To není nebezpečné. A i kdyby bylo, máš sebou Johna. Mám ověřené, že se rvát umí a má ochranitelské pudy."

Jen si povzdechnu a promnu si obličej. Sherlock bude otravovat, dokud ho neposlechneme a bude ochoten použít cokoliv od hádek a otravování až po smutné štěněčí oči. Nerad to přiznávám, ale nakonec by něco z toho zafungovalo. A Martin nevypadá jako někdo, kdo by měl sílu Sherlocka odmítnout.

„Za tohle nám dlužíš aspoň večeři." řeknu rádoby naštvaně a začnu si oblíkat bundu. Martin si jen povzdechne a vezme si svůj kabát.

„Martine." ozve se Sherlock. „Ten ne."

„Co ten ne?" nechápe Martin.

Zvědavě se ohlídnu a přeletím pohledem z Martina na Sherlocka.

„Tenhle kabát ne. Vem si můj." řekne Sherlock, jako by se mu nechtělo.

Zůstanu na Sherlocka nechápavě hledět. Vážně teď Martinovi řekl, aby si vzal jeho kabát? Vždyť mu na něj nesmí nikdo sáhnout. Já ho nesmím ani odnést do čistírny, pokud tím nechci vyhlásit Sherlockovi válku.

„Musíš vypadat jako já. V jiném kabátu bys byl podezřemý." řekne Sherlock neochotně.

Martin jen přikývne a opatrně sundá z věšáku tmavě modrý kabát. Sherlock v tu chvíli vypadá, jako by žárlil. Rychle se k němu otočím zády, aby neviděl, jak se ušklíbám a podám Martinovi Sherlockovu šálu.

„To je taky součást kostýmu." prohodím, seberu svůj batoh a vyrazím po schodech dolů.

Martin se mi drží těsně za zády.

„První zastávka je nedaleko, tam dojdeme pěšky." řeknu mu, když vyjdeme na ulici.

„Proč ne, trocha chůze neublíží." pokrčí Martin rameny a uvazuje si šálu.

„Takhle ne." zarazím ho. „Uvazuje si ji jinak." vysvětlím mu tiše. Nechci říct nahlas Sherlockovo jméno, abych potenciálnímu slídilovi hned nenaznačil, že tenhle Sherlock není pravý.

Martin se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak pochopí, že mluvím o Sherlockově šále.

„Ukaž." řeknu. Přejdu k němu a uvážu mu šálu tak, jak ji nosí detektiv.

„Když to má být dokonalý, tak se budeme trochu snažit, ne?" prohodím a vyrazím vpřed.

„Já se nechci celý den tvářit, jako by mě bolely zuby." zamračí se Martin nespokojeně.

„To ani nemusíš." řeknu pobaveně. „Stejně by mě zajímalo, co tímhle sleduje. Proč máme prohledávat ty místa?" zeptám se tiše.

„Někdo ukradl z Toweru drahokam Cullinan a on ho hledá." oznámí mi Martin s klidem.

Zůstanu ohromeně stát na místě.

„To jako-" začnu, ale zarazím se. „Proč mi o tom neřekl?" zeptám se trochu naštvaně.

„Ty o tom nevíš?" zeptá se Martin překvapeně. „Já myslel, že o tom víš, když spolu- mně to řekl hned, co jsem přišel."

Tím mi moc náladu nezvedl. Proč mi o tom Sherlock neřekl? Nejspíš je to státní tajemství, když se o tom nemluví, ale copak si myslí, že bych to někde vykecal? Trochu věřit by mi snad mohl.

„Naštval jsem tě? Vypadáš naštvaně." hlesne Martin s obavami.

„Trochu jsem, ale ne na tebe." mávnu rukou a vyrazím zase dál. „A netvař se tak sklesle, máš se tvářit jako sfinga." dodám s drobným úsměvem.

Chvíli jdeme mlčky, ale jsem moc zvědavý na to, abych byl potichu moc dlouho.

„Co seš vlastně zač? Nikdy o tobě nemluvil."

„No, ani se vlastně nedivím." povzdechne si Martin a podrbe se v týle. „Jsem skvrna na slavné historii rodu Holmesů. Jsem nevlastní bratr."

„Vážně? Vypadáte spíš jako dvojčata."

„Jo. To Mycrofta dost štve. Nejraději by popřel, že mě zná a vymazal mě z historie lidstva, ale s tímhle obličejem." povzdechne si Martin ztrápeně. „Sherlock je jediný z rodiny, s kým jsem v jakémsi kontaktu. Prostě ho občas navštívím, přespím a jednou za čas se nechám přizabít na jeho pokusech. Ale jako děti jsme spolu docela vycházeli. Vlastně jsme byli jako opravdoví bratři. Tehdy jsme společně vedli válku proti Mycroftovi. Nesnášeli jsme ho oba. A teď je Mycroft někde ve vládě, Sherlock je geniální detektiv a já pilot."

„Pilot?" zopakuju trochu překvapeně a znovu si Martina prohlédnu. „To jsi asi jediný z celého klanu Holmesů, kdo má normální zaměstnání a dá se s ním bez obav mluvit." pousměju se.

„To je doufám kompliment." prohodí Martin trochu nejistě.

„Samozřejmě." ušklíbnu se.

Martin mi úsměv vrátí a zase chvíli jdeme mlčky. Je to trochu zvláštní, vidět Sherlockův obličej, jak se usmívá. Nebo spíš, jak se usmívá tak často, protože obvykle se Sherlock jen ušklíbne.

„Jsme tu." kývnu hlavou na dům přes ulici.

„Ach jo." povzdechne si Martin sklesle, ale pak dodá. „Tak jdeme na to, ne?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Martin**

„Mám hlad." zaskučím, když dorazíme zpátky na Baker Street.

„Mi to říkej. Já nestihl ani ten oběd." přidá se ke mně John.

Už se stmívá, když nás taxík vysadí před Sherlockovým a Johnovým bytem. Takhle jsem si volný den u bratra nepředstavoval, i když odpočinkový den nad čajem a koláčem by byl dost nereálný.

Aspoň že John je příjemný společník. Pověděl mi o své škole i o případech, které se Sherlockem řeší a dokonce si vyslechl i moje historky z práce a z pilotního výcviku. Na rozdíl od Sherlocka mi hned po pár větách nevmetl do obličeje, že jsem idiot a co je pointou příběhu.

Když pominu únavu, hlad a neustálé obavy, že nás někdo přepadne a zabije, dalo by se tohle označit za příjemný den.

Podle zvuku houslí snadno poznáme, že je Sherlock doma, i když je v celém domě tma.

„Taky by sis mohl rozsvítit." prohodí John a rožne.

Sherlock sedí ve svém křesle, na sobě kalhoty od pyžama, šedé triko a modrý župan a hraje na housle. Na naši přítomnost nereaguje, ale i tak si rychle sundám jeho kabát i šálu a pověsím je na jejich místo. Lepší je Sherlocka neprovokovat.

„Nic tady k jídlu nemáme, tak dáš si aspoň čaj?" obrátí se na mě John, když si hodí batoh do křesla a přehodí bundu přes opěradlo.

„Jistě." odpoví mu Sherlock.

John jen protočí oči a vydá se do kuchyně.

„Zjistil jsi, kam schovali ten drahokam?" zeptám se Sherlocka, ale ten mě ignoruje a dál cosi hraje na housle. „Chceš vědět, co jsem zjistili?" zeptám se znovu, ale opět bez reakce.

Sherlock se chová, jako kdybych neexistoval.

Chvíli postávám na místě, ale pak si sednu na gauč. Nejlepší bude počkat, až se Sherlock sám rozhodne promluvit.

John po chvíli příjde s dvěma hrnky čaje. Jeden položí před Sherlocka a druhý podá mně, než si zajde i pro svůj a usadí se ve svém křesle.

„Martin říkal, že jsi chtěl sledovat nějakého Itala, zatímco jsme pobíhali po městě." řekne John klidně.

„Negretto Sylvius." řekne Sherlock tiše a odloží housle stranou.

To mě trochu překvapilo. Mně nechtěl říct ani slovo, ale Johnovi odpoví hned. To je- naštvalo mě to trochu.

„Sylvia jsem sledoval poslední dva dny, ale ten si celou dobu hrál na mrtvého brouka. Psal jsem mu zprávy, že vím o jeho zločinu, ale dosáhl jsem jen toho, že na mě nasadil svého poskoka, Sama Mertona. Idiot na úrovni Andersona, ale skvělý rváč. Ani v těch převlecích jsem ze Sylvia nic nedostal." vysvětluje Sherlock s klidem. Přes špičky prstů sleduje Johna, který mu pohled s klidem vrací.

Mě si ani jeden z nich nevšímá.

Začínám si připadat, jako bych jim tady překážel. Jako křen na bráchově rande.

„Když jsi nic nezjistil, tak na co jsi potřeboval nás?" mávne John rukou mezi mnou a sebou.

„Merton mě pořád sledoval a podle mě věděl, kde Sylvius Cullinana schovává. Mycroft mu sice napíchl telefon, ale to bylo k ničemu, když o Cullinanu nikdo nic neřekl."

Začalo mi dělat starosti, jakou moc vlastně Mycroft má. John řekl, že řídí britskou vládu, ale to dle mého trochu přehání. Ovšem podle Sherlocka ví Mycroft o tajných věcech, má své špiony a napichuje lidem telefony. Copak vede tajnou službu? Třeba je nějaký M a má své agenty s povolením zabíjet. To mi přijde jako dost nepříjemná verze reality – všemocný Mycroft Holmes. Ale věřím, že jemu by to tak vyhovovalo.

„Ty místa, kam jsem vás poslal, jsou Sylviovi a Mertonovi skrýše." pokračuje Sherlock. „Merton vás celou dobu sledoval. Ujistil jsem se, že šel opravdu za vámi a šel jsem po Sylviovi. Bylo mi jasné, že mu Merton dříve nebo později zavolá, aby mu dal vědět, že si obhlížíte skrýše. Bál se, že byste mohli najít tu pravou a on by přišel o peníze. Vražda navíc ale nebyla v Sylviových plánech a už vůbec ne dvojnásobná. Aby Mertona uklidnil, řekl mu, že má kámen u sebe v tajné kapse, že ho večer pošle dál a byl dokonce tak laskavý, že zmínil i prostředníka a spojence za mořem, kteří by mu pomohli kámen rozřezat a prodal. Sebral jsem mu kámen dřív, než ho stačil schovat někde jinde a Mycroft se postaral o to, aby Sylvia, Mertona a ty další idioty pozavírali."

„Páni." hlesnu ohromeně. Něco takového vymyslet, to bych já nezvládl.

John uznale pokýve hlavou a napije se čaje.

„Kdy je zatkli?" zeptá se John klidně.

„Asi ve tři odpoledne." odpoví mu Sherlock automaticky, ale pak se zarazí. Byl to jen okamžik, ani ne vteřinka, ale přísahal bych, že Sherlock ztuhnul a vypadal, jako by měl obavy.

„Ve tři hodiny." zopakuje John pomalu. Položí hrnek na stolek, zvedne se a začne si oblékat bundu.

„Kam jdeš?" zeptá se Sherlock překvapeně.

„Jdu se s Martinem někam najíst." řekne John ledovým hlasem.

„Jsi naštvaný." řekne Sherlock, jako by ho to udivovalo.

Dokud to John neřekl, tak mi to nedošlo, ale Sherlock ve tři hodiny nechal zatknout zlosyny a my domů přišli až po sedmé.

„Tys nás nechal čtyři hodiny zbytečně běhat po Londýně?" zeptám se nevěřícně a postavím se. „Víš, že ani jeden z nás neobědval a za celé odpoledne nic nesnědl?"

„Jste naštvaní, protože máte hlad?" nakrčí Sherlock čelo, jako by nedokázal pochopit, co máme za problém.

„Ne, Sherlopcku. Jsme naštvaní, protože ty seš naprostý idiot. Ten hlad to jenom zhoršuje." řekne John naštvaně, než se obrátí na mě. „Jdeme?"

„Jo, jen se obleču." přikývnu a sundám z věšáku svůj kabát.

Na Sherlocka se ani jeden z nás nepodívá.

„Kam půjdeme?" zeptám se naštvaného Johna, když vyjdeme z domu. „Mám totiž fakt hlad."

„Tady kousek je fajn restaurace." mávne John rukou před sebe. „Hele, byl Sherlock vždycky takový pitomec?" zeptá se mě.

„Jo. On se málokdy stará o jiné lidi nebo o jejich názory." pokrčím rameny. „Ale on to nemyslel zle, jenom mu nedochází, že by nám to mohlo vadit." zastanu se Sherlocka.

„Na to, že je genius, tak mu nedochází ohromná spousta věcí." zabrble si John pod nosem, než si povzdechne. „Bože, já mám hlad."

**Sherlock**

To se mi snad zdá. Já vyřeším krádež desetiletí, zachráním království před mezinárodní ostudou a vzácný drahokam před zničením a mou odměnou je seřvání. Nikdo těm dvěma nebránil, aby se během dne najedli, tak proč to svádí na mě? Že mi Mycroft za mou práci nepoděkuje, to je normální, ale Martin a John mi vždycky řeknou nějaký ten kompliment. Obzvláště John.

Naštvaně zvednu nohy ze země, patama se opřu o křeslo a obejmu si nohy.

Pitomý Martin a pitomý John. Co je mi po jejich žaludcích, to přece s případem nesouvisí, tak proč by mě to mělo zajímat? Já jíst nepotřebuju, takže oni to půl dne bez jídla taky přežijou, není to nic zdraví ohrožujícího.

Tady šlo o státní zájmy, jak mi Mycroft neustále připomínal. A oni si taky mohli všimnout, že už je Merton nesleduje, zas tak nenápadný nebyl. Jsou to obyčejní odioti, oba dva.

Zajímalo by mě, kdy se vrátí. Čím víc je John naštvaný, tím později příjde. A pak mě ignoruje. Nechci, aby mě ignoroval. Je to otravné.


End file.
